Omega Racers
The Omega Racers were the Hot Wheels and Power Rangers-Themed team of racers Members * Tyler Klause (Leader) * Fang Klause * Maddie Klause * Steel/Silver Ranger * Miles * Minako Aino * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Bodi (Mentor) * Darma (Mentor) * Germur (Mentor) * Angus Scattergood (Mentor) * Adagio (Joins Team) * Ultraman (Founder/Mentor) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sento Kiyru/Kamen Rider Build * Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Vix MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg 458453886-ryan-potter-attends-the-disneys-big-hero-6-gettyimages.jpg Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Buddy-beetjstag.png Buster-silver.png Miles Tails Prower.jpg ayumi13.jpg Silver_psychic_blast_effect_less_alt_by_nibroc_rock-d9arqnd.png TSR Blaze.png Bodi vector promo by trainboy55 ddi9asi-fullview.png Darma.png Germur rock dog.png Angus Scattergood.png Adagio by glory 18 dcybmvg-pre.png UltramanCType.png Sonic 3D.png Knuckles Echidna.png Amy Rose 3D.png Shadow the Hedgehog 2.png SentoKiryu.png BuildProfile.png Ryuga Banjyou Final form.png KRBu-Crossz.png Vix.jpg Grey.jpg Bianca adopted Baby Silver.png Grey Jr..png Moz profile.jpg Lyra (Sheep and Wolves).jpg 957dbcb44930cbc0e694321fad1f9eb7.jpg b41e5ce8657d1fb438584a970e5fa976.jpg Simone1.png spark.jpg Chunk the Boar.jpeg JustinasBlake.jpg Turbo-Blue.png 5mq8cNL4VGY.jpg Tag.png New Recruits * Grey * Bianca * Grey Jr. * Moz * Lyra * Ziko * Bucho * Louis (Sheep & Wolves) * Magra (Deceased Mentor) * Mami (Sheep & Wolves) * Simone (Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal) * Spark the Monkey * Chunk * Justin Stewart/Blue Ranger (Joins Team) * Meika * Tag Future Recruits * Wave Rose * Aurora Rose * Sly Cooper * Carmelita Fox * Benjamin Cooper * Gary Supernova * Scorch Supernova * Kira Supernova * Kip Supernova * Gabby Babblebrook * Io * Thurman * Doc * Jesse Wackman/New Screenslaver (Time Traveller) Mugengakuen134.jpg Optimus Prime As Iron Man Tony Stark.jpeg Bumblebee.jpg Movie Ratchet promorender.jpg Hotshotcybertron.jpg jetfire-transformers-cybertron-8.56.jpg BWUniverseInfernoModel.jpg Ironhide.jpg HeatScramble wheeljack.jpg Arcee Prime.jpg Energon-omegasupreme-ep34-1.png TLK-HotRodsWeapon.jpg Shine Ortiz.png Allies *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Tyler Klause's Crush) *Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Hotshot * Jetfire * Inferno * Ironhide * Wheeljack * Downshift * Cliffjumper * Arcee * Omega Supreme * Rodimus Prime * Shine Ortiz (Benjamin Cooper's Crush) Gallery MV5BMTY1MzQ1NjQ4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTc1NjQ2OTE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Princess-Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First.png SC4 Sly Cooper.png CarmelitaFoxFullRender.png Presentation benjamin cooper by jennissycooper-d2lm5h4.png Vilians * Evox (Founder/Mentor/Leader) * Baldi (Arrested) * Linnux (Joins Team) * Trey (Joins Team) * General Grawl (Arrested) * Blaze * Roxy * General Zhong (Eaten by Godzilla during Godzilla's Cameo Appearance) * Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque (Defeated) * Muggshot (Drew Lansing's Friend) * Ragear (Linnux's Brother) * Gark (Linnux's Son) Gallery Evox.png Baldi.jpg.jpg Linnux--15.8.jpg Trey rock dog.png Generalgrawl.png Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png Spark-General-Zhong.jpg DrewLansingHD.png KR-Zolda&Torque.png Mugshotns4.png Episodes # Racing for Action # Forever and One # Drive and Ride # Honors of the New Heroes # The Cars of Pride # Muggshot's Revenge # Rise of Evox # Rei Hino's Date # Time (Omega Racers) # Lava Zone Race Future Episodes 1. Operation Drive 2.Drivers Unite 3.Realm Zone 4.General Zhong Strikes Back 5.Evox Attacks 6. Fury Rage 7. Tyler's Origin Story 8. Blue Comes Over 9. Strange Dissaperances 10. Night of Frights 11.Joker Face 12.The Return of Blaze and Roxy 13. The Darkest Faerie 14.Just Fight 15.Race for the Max 16.Round and Round in America 17.Viruses of Evil 18. Chronicles of Vargoyle 19.Hit the Floor for Racing 20.Crashing on the Bad Guys 21.The Good Guys are here to fight 22.Meika turns herself about she is a daughter of Bodi and Darma 23.Rap for Combat 24.Racing Finale Part 1 25.Racing Finale Part 2 Category:Vinnytovar Category:Heroes Category:Heriones Category:Superheroes Category:Racers Category:Drivers Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Systariansrule2024